I'm Gonna get You (hunhan)
by rurunko
Summary: Kai sangat menyukai luhan, ia berkata jika luhan dengannya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. sedangkan luhan begitu menyukai sehun Roommate barunya yang bersikeras jika dia adalah straight Sampai mati . Apakah sehun bisa mempertahankan status ke Straightnya. setelah digoda berbagai cara luhan lakukan? /Hunhan/Kailu/


Author :runkoo  
>Genre : Romance, rumor, fluff<br>rate = T

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang dengan memejamkan matanya " Akhirnya bertemu kasur"ia menikmati empuknya kasur tersebut. setelah berjam jam mencari hotel yang terdekat dengan sekolah barunya, rasanya melelahkan sekali.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan membuangnya asal. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan kantuknya yang sudah ia tahan berjam jam. Walaupun dipesawat ia tidur. Tapi kantuknya masih terus menyerangnya

Sehun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dengan memeluk guling disebelahnya. Baru saja ia ingin terlelap tak lama ia mendengar suara detuman berisik diluar. Seperti orang berlari larian.

Sehun menutup kepalanya dengan bantal untuk menghindari suara berisik diluar.

BRUK.

BLAM

Sehun terhenyak. Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terhempas. Ia sontak membangunkan tubuhnya dan memandang seorang namja berambut coklat yang sekarang tengah berada dibelakang pintu. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang tersenggal

"KAU SIAPA. BERA (_beraninya) _—mppt" belum sempat sehun menuntaskan ucapannya namja berambut coklat itu lansung membekap mulut sehun dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam

"Aku mohon bantu aku. ada yang mengejarkan diluar sana. Mereka ingin membawa ku kabur. "ucap namja berambut coklat itu dengan wajah ketakutannya

Sehun menghempaskan tangan luhan kasar "apa peduliku ha? cepat kau pergi.."

Luhan lansung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sehun dengan wajah ingin menangis "Aku mohon. bantu aku. mereka tau aku kesini. Kumohon sembunyikan aku. tolonglah aku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal "Oh god. Aku ini sedang lelah sekali. aku tidak dalam keadaan mood membantu orang. Sekarang kau pergilah. Aku tak peduli ."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu lansung membuat luhan semakin tegang. Ia lansung menangis didepan wajah sehun "Oh tuhan! Aku mohon bantu aku. hiks tolong aku. please"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit iba melihat namja tersebut menangis didepannya. ia membuka seluruh bajunya. "Cepat buka bajumu"suruh sehun

Luhan tergagap "A—apa? buka baju?"

"Kau ingin meminta bantuan denganku kan?"

"Ta—tapi.."

"CEPAT BUKA"

Luhan menelan salivanya. dengan ragu ia membuka bajunya . setelah badannya polos tampa sehelai pun . sehun lansung mendorong luhan ke kasur dan menindihnya "He—hey kau mau apa!"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia lansung menarik selimut untuk menutupi bawahan mereka.

BRUK

Tepat ketika pintu kamarnya terhempas. Sehun lansung menciumi bibir luhan dan menutupi wajah luhan dengan lengannya.

"A—ah. Maaf mengganggu"seru namja namja berotot itu ketika melihat sehun menciummi luhan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menutupi wajah luhan dengan lenggannya "YA! KALIAN TAK PUNYA ADAT HA? MENDOBRAK KAMAR ORANG. KAU TAK LIAT KAMI SEDANG APA"pekik sehun dengan wajah garangnya

"Ma—maaf . kami tak bermaksud . kami kira namja itu pergi kesini. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf"rombongan namja berotot tersebut sebelumnya membungkuk dan menutup pintu kembali

BLAM

sehun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi badan mereka berdua. Ia membangunkan posisinya dari tubuh luhan.

luhan masih terdiam membeku mengontrol detak jantungnya yang ingin meloncat.

"Tunggu apalagi? Aku sudah membantumu? Silahkan keluar"usir sehun, ia merebahkan badannya disebalah luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sehun. bibirnya ia sunggingkan " Kau pintar juga. Terimakasih."ia membangunkan badannya dan memakai bajunya kembali.

"Tapi bolehkah aku berapa jam disini. aku takut mereka masih mengintai hotel ini."

Sehun sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut "Hanya 1 jam. Lebih dari itu. kau ku seret secara paksa"katanya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup rapat

"Huh. Galak sekali."

.

.

.

.

**Kantin**

"Oh asalkan kalian tau. mereka mengejarku lagi saat aku ingin berkujung kerumah hyungku."luhan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau tertangkap mereka?"tanya chanyeol menatap luhan

"Jika aku tertangkap mereka. aku tidak mungkin masih berada disini."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa lolos. Bukankah mereka lebih dari 3 orang? Sulit bukan jika kau lolos"baekhyun menatap penasaran dengan luhan.

luhan tersenyum senyum sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin"Ada seseorang yang menolongku dengan cara... Ah pasti kalian tak terbayang"

"Ohhh my destiny. Rupanya kau disini"seorang namja tan tiba-tiba meloncat duduk disamping luhan dengan memeluk luhan. Luhan dengan jengkel mendorong tubuh kai.

"Berhentilah kau memelukku!"bentak luhan dengan menatap kesal kai.

Kai hanya tertawa . "Haha. Baiklah. Kalian sedang berbicara apa"kai kini menatap kelima temannya yang mentap jengkel dengannya

" Sudah luhan lanjutkan ceritamu"ucap tao, tampa memperdulikan kai.

Luhan masih memamerkan senyumnya "Jadi saat itu aku mencari tempat persembunyian di hotel. Karna saat itu aku baru pulang dari hotel hyungku. Aku tidak mungkin bukan bersembunyi dihotel Hyungku. aku tidak ada pilihan lain masuk kedalam kamar orang, karna aku melihat pintunya tidak tertutup rapat".

"Lalu ia mengizinkanmu?"tanya xiumin dengan memakan es krimnya

"Awalnya ia mengusirku. Tapi aku memohon terus padanya. Dan akhirnya ia menolongku.. dengan cara. Heemmm….pasti kalian tak terpikirkan ia menolongku seperti apa"luhan semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan mata yang menerawang keatas

" ckck sepertnya luhan senang sekali. Ia menolongmu bagaimana,eoh?"sindir kai dengan berdecis

" Berpura pura bercinta denganku "jawab luhan

"APAAH"teriak mereka terkaget.

"BERCINTA LUHAN?"kai memegang kedua bahu luhan dengan tatapan tidak yakin " KAU GILA. BERCINTA DENGAN ORANG LAIN? DENGANKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH."

Luhan mendorong tubuh kai ,sehingga cengkraman tangan kai terlapas. "Hanya pura pura tidak benar aku bercinta dengannya! dan apa? bercinta dengamu? _Not gonna happen ._uwh_"_

"Luhan, my destiny. Kita ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh cinta"

Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal " _Impossible!"_

Suasana ini sudah terlalu biasa dikalangan kelompokkan mereka. Kai yang terus menganggap luhan adalah takdirnya, sedangkan luhan? dia bahkan selalu jijik dengan kai yang selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengannya. Tapi walaupun begitu kai adalah termasuk Geng mereka .

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama seorang Oh sehun bersekolah di Asrama Chungdam School. Sehun adalah pindahan dari Amerika. Ia di Amerika hanya bertahan sampai sebulan saja. Sehun sudah tidak tahan bersekolah disana menggunakan Bahasa inggris. Ia benar benar lemah sekali dalam berbahasa inggris.

Dulu temannya berkata _'jika kau tinggal seminggu di Amerika. Aku yakin kau akan cepat fasih"_ namun nyatanya itu tidak berlaku dengannya. sehun benar benar gagap . Memesan sekotak pizza saja ia masih bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Sudahla, ia menyerah saja.

Dan sekarang Sehun masih menatap halaman asrama sekolahnya yang begitu luas dengan tatapan bingung. Ia membuka peta ditangannya sambil meletakkan kopor nya "_Oh god.. _sebaiknya aku harus ke kamar ku dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya silahkan siapa ingin maju membacakan puisi kalian"ucap seongsaenim yang tengah duduk dimejanya sambil menatap murid murid tersebut satu satu

"SAYA SAM SAYAA"ucap kai dengan semangat dengan mengancungkan jarinya

"Ya, silahkan Kim Jongin. "

Kai tersenyum lebar sambil mencuri pandangannya kearah luhan yang duduknya disebelah mejanya . ia melangkah maju dengan semangat ke depan kelas.

"Kim jongin sudah hafal dengan puisinya?"tanya seongsaenim tersebut

"Tampa saya hafalkan. Melihat sosok yang menjadi tokoh puisi ku. Sudah dapat ku ingat. Hehe" Kai memegang lehernya. Sambil menatap luhan. Luhan lansung membuang mukanya.

"Ah begitu, baiklah.. Di mulai"

Tatapan mata kai terus tertuju dengan luhan __

_"Aku sedang jatuh cinta_

_Hati meletup-meletup, membayangkan wajah seriang pelangi  
>menari-nari lembut di khayalan."<em>

Anak anak lansung bersorak mendengar puisi kai, Ditambah gayanya yang begitu menghayati puisinya.

"Belum selesai teman teman. Ehem ehem"

"_Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta_

_Saat ejekannya terdengar pujian, hujatannya sebagai sanjungan,  
>dan cemo'oh nya terasa rayuan.. "<em>

Baekhyun terkikik sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan " Puisi untukmu tuh haha"

Luhan memutar matanya sebal " Kau tau? isi perutku ini seperti ingin menyemburkan ketika mendengarkan suara laknatnya"luhan berdecih melihat kai yang mengedipkan mata untuknya.

"_Membuat bunga bangkai sewangi melati_

_Menghilangkan efek gravitasi bumi_

_Menumpulkan kawat berduri.."_

"Sebentar sam. Bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi"Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Tunggu Jongin menyelesaikan puisinya luhan "balas seongsaenim itu

"Justru jika aku mendengarkannya sampai habis. Aku tak terkendali lagi ingin memuntahkan isi perutku sam"jawab luhan dengan mensiniskan matanya dengan Kai

Kai memegang dadanya " Oh.. sakit hatiku. Bagaikan pisau yang menusuk—"

"Shut Up! "bentak luhan dengan kai. Kai pun terdiam dengan masih menghiasi senyumnya di wajahnya

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menjadi pusat tatapan mata dikelas itu. Tak lama seorang namja masuk ke dalam kelas.

Park seongsaenim beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Ahh.. Kau pasti anak barunya "park seonse mendekati Namja itu. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah… Kim Jongin. Kau bisa duduk kembali"ucap park seonse

" Tapi sam. Aku belum menyelesaikan puisi ku ini. "kai menatap sedih park seonse

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nilai A+ Kim jongin. Tak perlu khawatir"

"Bukan begitu sam. Aku ini sedang mengutarakan perasaan ku melalui puisi. Mengutarakan perasaan itu tidak boleh stengah stengah sam—"

"Sudahlah kai. Aku sudah muak melihatmu didepan kelas. Lebih baik kau duduk kembali"celetuk luhan sebal melihat kai yang selalu berlagak dramatis

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya "Ya. baiklah.. Takdirku sudah menyuruhku kembali duduk. "kai berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya sambil tersenyum manis dengan luhan. Luhan muak sekali melihat senyuman kai .

Park seonse tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan kai. "Mianhae Kim jongin. Tapi puisimu itu sangat bagus"

Kai tersenyum "Tentu saja sam. "

Park sonse menarik Sehun ke tengah tengah kelas. "Ya.. anak anak kita kedatangan anak baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Luhan yang melihat namja tersebut melongo tak percaya. Bahkan mulutnya saja tidak sanggup mengatup. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan lelaki yang ia liat sekarang

"Nama Oh Sehun. terimakasih" perkenalannya singkat. Sehun menatap satu persatu siswa dikelas tersebut. Ia masih bingung. mengapa isinya lelaki semua.

Merasa kecanggungan dengan perkenalan sehun yang terlampau singkat. Park sonse lansung menyuruhnya duduk. Dan tepatnya tempat duduknya didepan meja luhan.

Diam-diam luhan tersenyum senyum _'Jadi dia murid barunya? Astaga. Berarti dia roommate ku'_

_._

_._

_._

Sekolahpun berakhir. Sehun menuju kearah kamarnya . Dengan langkah gontainya "Aku tidak tau jika sekolah ini Namja semua. ceh, Bagaimana mungkin aku selama beberapa tahun di dalam asrama ini tampa wanita. pengecualian guru."

Tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang bertulisan name Tag _'Xi luhan_' dan dibawah name tag tersebut masih kosong. Tentu saja itu untuk namanya. Ia memasukkan Name tagnya yang baru saja diberikan dengan kepala sekolah.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan kuncinya. Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya

DUARRR

Sebuah balon meledak tepat diatas kepalanya dan menghujani pernak penik dikepalanya. Ia terheran heran siapa yang melakukan ini.

"WELCOME MY ROOMMATE "namja berambut coklat memeluk sehun dengan erat. sehun membalak kaget

"Hey apa apaan ini!"sehun mendorong kencang tubuh luhan

"Ini suatu ucapan selamat datang Oh sehun"luhan tersenyum manis dengan sehun

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat luhan. ia seperti tak asing lagi dengan wajah luhan.

"Ya . sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu. Saat di hotel. "ucap luhan, seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan sehun

Sehun membelakkan matanya menatap luhan "Oh kau?ckck kenapa bisa sesempit ini."sehun berjalan mendahului luhan. ia menatap kasur yang bertingkat. "Kasurku pasti yang dibawa bukan?"sehun melempar tas nya dikasur itu tampa menunggu jawaban luhan . sudah pasti. Karna kasurnya begitu rapi dibanding diatas terlihat berantakan sekali.

Luhan membalikkan badannya "Tentu saja. aku sudah merapikan kasurmu. Dan memakaikan parfum di kasurmu"luhan berlari duduk dikasur sehun. sebelum sehun merebahkan tubuhnya

Sehun menatap luhan yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku ingin tidur. Mengapa kau disini."

Luhan memutar bola matanya mencari sebuah alasan "Hanya ingin menjalin teman dengan teman baru"

"Tapi aku tak membutuhkahnnya. Kau silahkah pergi"

Luhan tersenyum sambil berdiri "Arraseo.. pasti kau lelah sekali bukan. Ah yaa jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Atau ingin aku temani keliling Asrama ini. aku akan mengantarkannya dengan senang hati"

Sehun membuka kancing bajunya "Sayangnya aku tak membutuhkannya" ia melepaskan bajunya "Dimana keranjang baju?"tanya sehun menatap luhan.

"Tidak ada keranjang baju untukmu . Keranjang pink itu milikku. Jika kau ingin menggabung baju kotormu denganku. gwenchana"luhan menatap sehun dengan tersenyum

"Tidak terimakasih."sehun membuka resleting celananya. Namun ia berhenti membukan celananya. Ia merasa seperti ditatap.

"Mengapa kau menatapku terus,eoh?"tanya sehun

"Tubuhmu bagus. Aku suka"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menurunkan celana sekolahnya dan hanya meninggalkan underwearnya.

"Ukuran milikmu besar juga"celetuk luhan .

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap luhan yang tengah menatap miliknya . "Hey. Kau menyukai tubuh lelaki? Sampai menatapku seperti itu"

Luhan tersenyum dengan sehun "Aku gay"

Sehun melotot tak percaya "Ga-gay?"

"Kurasa kau sama seperti ku bukan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Sorry, Aku straight."

Luhan melangkah maju mendekati sehun "Sehun.. 95% Namja di asrama ini gay. Dan bukankah kau pernah menciumku. Ah kurasa ciumanmu cukup liar saat menciumku. ckck apakah kau masih straight setelah mencium lelaki begitu gairah"

"Hey! itu sebuah pertolongan. Kau jangan salah paham"

" Ah begitukah. Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya lagi. pakailah bajumu"bibir luhan mendekati kuping sehun "kau membuatku bergairah"dengusan suaranya menggelitik kulit sehun.

.

.

.

..

**Hai  
>bagaimana? lanjut tidak? kalau lanjut comment yaa!<br>**


End file.
